The present invention generally relates to networking—including network routing and network communications. Conventional networks, such as the Internet, rely heavily on centralized routers to perform routing tasks in accomplishing network communications. It is believed that improvements in networking are needed, including improvements in areas such as networking efficiency, networking security, and robustness. One or more of these needs is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.